


The Secrets We Keep

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clarke and Bellamy meet at work and fall in love, even though dating co-workers in strongly prohibited in their workplace.





	The Secrets We Keep

_Article B: Section 3- Any and all sexual or romantic affairs are banned. Participating or engaging in any type of sexual contact and/or romantic relationship in the workplace is strongly prohibited. This policy states that any non-work-related relation between co-workers will result in an immediate release of work._

     "You do realize how ironic this is right?" Clarke pointed out to as she and Bellamy sat on her couch watching  _The Bold Type_.

     "How so?" He looked at her with a confused expression.

     "Really Bell? These two characters are in a secret work relationship. Sound familiar?" Bellamy only laughed at Clarke, grabbing her hand and placing it on his lap.

     "Should we talk about this? Where this is going." Bellamy asked, pausing their show and turning to face Clarke.

     Clarke smiled fondly at her boyfriend. He was so beautiful, with his constellations of freckles, dark curls, and tan skin. He was the most beautiful man Clarke had ever seen. She truly did love him more than anything. He was like a breath of fresh air whenever she saw them. She was constantly drowning but he was like coming up for air.

     "Clarke?" Bell smiled, waving his hand in front of her face.

     "There isn't really anything to talk about Bell. We both love each other and honestly, if our boss finds out, than she finds out. I could lose a thousand jobs and I'd still choose you. I'll always choose you." She put her hands on either side of his face and kissed him tenderly. They both smiled into the kiss and Clarke realized that in this moment, she had never been happier.

     "God, I love you." He said, trailing kisses down her neck. Clarke's heart fluttered and she sighed happily.

     "We should get going." She breathed, pushing Bellamy off of her and smiling playfully.

     "I completely forgot." He ruffled his hair and stalked towards his bedroom to change.

     Their work was hosting a celebration for its one-year anniversary. It was quite exciting to see how much progress the place has made. Clarke wondered how it'd only been a year since she met Bellamy. She feels as if she'd known him her whole life. Clarke chuckled at the memory of their first encounter. They did not like each other at first.

_"Clarke Griffin, meet your supervisor, Bellamy Blake. He will be advising you on what needs to be done and any questions you have, ask him." Clarke's new boss introduced the two. Clarke smiled and shook the man's hand. He had tan skin, millions of freckles, dark curls, and deep brown eyes. He was gorgeous, Clarke noticed._

_"Look, we have a job to do. I'm not here to make friends, so just stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours. Got it?" Bellamy said, looking bored._

_Clarke rolled her eyes as her new boss walked back to his office. Sure, he was handsome, but man, was he an asshole._

     "You ready to go?" Bellamy called out, interrupting Clarke from her thoughts. Clarke's eyes went wide as he stepped out of the hallway. He looked incredible. His new suit fit him perfectly, showing his biceps marvelously. She looked him up and down. Man, was she lucky.

     "You look great," Clarke said, looking up to see Bellamy smirking at her with a knowing look.

     "As do you. Shall we?" Bellamy said, wrapping his arm around Clarke's forearm. Clarke smiled up at him as they walked out the front door, making sure to lock it on her way out.

     "We can't show up together Bell," Clarke said sadly, twisting her fingers in her lap as they drove. The weather was beautiful this time of night. The sun was just setting, and the breeze felt lovely against Clarke's bare skin. Bellamy's face turned into a frown, his eyebrows creasing slightly. The way they did when he was stressed or angry.

     "I wish it wasn't like this. I want to show you off to the world. Let everyone know your mine." He rested his hand on her thigh and smiled sadly. She knew how hard this was, to keep their relationship a secret, but they both couldn't afford to get fired right now, even if she secretly didn't mind.

     "I know, but none of that matters to me. Only you. That's all I need." She squeezed his hand where it lay and leaned over to kiss his cheek lightly.

     "You're pretty great, you know that?" Bellamy said, smiling as he looked at her briefly, before turning back to the road.

     "So, I've been told." She smiled softly, as they quite literally drove into the sunset.

     It didn't matter to Clarke. She loved Bellamy and he loved her. She knew they would eventually have to come out with their relationship, but for now, it'll just have to be a secret they keep.


End file.
